


一只会说话的狼的一生

by Diante



Series: Alternate Universe-Human [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Hungary is a horse, Hungary was rode by many men, Prussia is a wolf, Russia drinks so much that freezes to death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diante/pseuds/Diante
Summary: “我不过是一匹离群的马。”伊丽莎白笑着说，“而且我早早地进入了人类社会。你却真的一直在追逐自由。”
Relationships: Hungary/Prussia (Hetalia)
Series: Alternate Universe-Human [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785487
Kudos: 5





	一只会说话的狼的一生

**Author's Note:**

> 自设 勃兰登堡-哈特温，罗马尼亚-米哈伊尔，捷克-佩特拉，塞尔维亚-布兰科

**1**

基尔伯特是一只不合群的狼，他出生在喀尔巴阡山下的草地上。他还是只小狼时，头狼菲利克斯就反常地对他又撕又咬。“看看他这雪白的皮毛呀，连一根杂色都没有，这样的孩子活不过五月。”他如此断言，要将基尔伯特扼杀在襁褓中。心善的母亲向菲利克斯求情，说等绒毛褪去还有长出不同颜色的可能，到那时若还这样就让他离开狼群自生自灭。菲利克斯默许了。基尔伯特得以保全性命。

日子一天天过去，基尔伯特的个头越长越大，很快便超过菲利克斯，甚至要超过母亲。他的皮毛也愈发白了，稀疏的绒毛变成浓密的、进不了一滴水的毛领，颈下的大围脖虎虎生风。“基尔伯特真是太白了！”狼们说。他们看到在基尔伯特身上，从额头到尾尖，从下巴到脚爪都是彻彻底底的白色，像用雪刷了一层颜料。在冬天这是绝佳的庇护，但在春夏秋三季的茂盛高草里这就成了惹人注目的信号，松鼠、野兔和小鹿远远就能发现他，在他靠近前溜之大吉。这便导致没有狼愿意与他结伴同行。没有人能再容忍基尔伯特了。菲利克斯要他从狼群滚出去。“滚就滚。”年轻气盛的基尔伯特说。他离开的那个夜晚母亲追上来，告诉他一个秘密——

基尔伯特并非她的孩子，而是从天上掉下来的星星。在她独自产下一个死胎的夜晚，天空中划过一颗流星，坠落在草地上，燃起一片火光。火熄灭后她循着焦糊的味道跑过去。漂亮的草地中央有片两匹母狼宽的圆形坑洞，其中尽是焦土灰烬。嗷嗷待哺的基尔伯特躺在其中，不哭也不闹，仿佛死了般。她焦急地舔舐他的眼皮，生产后淅淅沥沥滴落的血沾到小狼脸上，他这才向湿漉漉的嘴边伸出舌头，让她知道他还有一口气。没人知道她产下的是死胎。她把基尔伯特叼回窝中舔干净，告诉他们这是自己的孩子。奇怪的事情是，她舔出了他雪白雪白的毛发，却舔不掉他眼皮上的血。几周后眼珠的蓝膜褪去了，生出的眼睛竟然也和血一样红。

基尔伯特成为一只孤狼。好在匈牙利平原上有许多小型动物，对孤狼来说生存不算艰难。更何况他从小就被母亲教授了单独捕猎的本事，健健康康地成长着。

故事开始于春天来得格外晚的一年。这年气温很低，直到四月喀尔巴阡山麓才融雪。狼群踩着簌簌的小溪下山，准备在冒绿芽的草地开始新一年的繁衍。基尔伯特已经长到五岁，成为一只高大健壮的白狼。这天他刚捕获一只黄羊，吃饱喝足后在溪边清洗被血糊了一片的脸。他很爱惜自己的毛发，时常到水边观察自己。他在平原见过沾满血污的同类。那时他会在心里讥笑：一只狼若是不把自己打扮得干干净净的，怎能叫狼呢？

褐色马是这时出现的。起先是轻不可闻的马蹄声，然后是基尔伯特从水面看到的倒影。那是一匹母马，金色的鬃毛凌乱地披散着，好像从农夫家门前的草垛里长出来的似的。鱼儿在水里游来游去，水面荡起波澜，她的形象很快模糊了。基尔伯特收紧腹部的肌肉，结实的后腿蓄势待发，打算等她一靠近便回身威吓。再强壮的孤狼也很难单独解决骏马——他深谙哈特温，一只已故猞猁的教导。

哈特温和他相遇在三年前，那会大雪封山，基尔伯特饿得饥肠辘辘，挖了一个雪洞休息以保持体力。哈特温替他叼来老鼠和野兔，又用自己的皮毛温暖他。基尔伯特并不惊讶自己能听懂猞猁讲话——毕竟母亲说他是一颗星星变来的，倘若他和普通的狼没有区别，那算什么星星呢？哈特温听他说完了自己的遭遇，非但不像菲利克斯他们那样唾骂他，反倒称赞起他的勇气来。“让我教授你一些独自生存的技巧吧。”哈特温说。基尔伯特很不服气，说自己已经是喀尔巴阡山脉上最有独立生存经验的狼。哈特温大笑说：“那你怎么会饿得奄奄一息呢？”基尔伯特屈从了。在那个狭小的雪洞中他们度过了整个冬季。春季来临时，瘦骨嶙峋的基尔伯特从雪洞中走出去，发现哈特温已经跟不上他的脚步。“是我该离开的时候了，基尔伯特。结束我的生命，然后带着我的心脏活下去吧。缓慢地死去太痛苦了。”哈特温说完后就闭上了眼睛。基尔伯特含着泪咬断哈特温的喉管，又准又狠，一击毙命。哈特温的肉是酸的，像在雪地里埋了三四个月的腐败尸体那样。基尔伯特吞下他的心脏，也掌握了他授予的全部经验。

现在基尔伯特还保持警备，褐色母马却已经走到他身边。他小心翼翼地用余光看她，见她高大挺拔，腿脚又直又壮，膝盖上方的肌肉鼓鼓囊囊，好像他上午食用的黄羊。基尔伯特向左侧挪了挪，母马就朝河面低下自己笔直的脖子，伸出舌头静静地喝起水来。她有一双绿得透亮的眼睛，像四月的树叶那样，长而卷曲的睫毛像骆驼的——基尔伯特曾经见过东面来的骆驼商队，戴头巾的人类坐在两个驼峰间，被香气缭绕着，长睫毛的骆驼疲惫地眨着眼睛，一步一顿地走在泥泞的土地上。“骆驼最远只能走到萨拉热窝，再往西北走就会生病。”他听一只年长的母骆驼说。显然，骑在她身上的男人听不懂骆驼话，得意洋洋地哼着叽里咕噜的小曲儿。骆驼的眼睛湿润又深邃，但这匹母马的眼睛比骆驼的更好看，基尔伯特笃定。他屏息打量她，看见她一绺绺的鬃毛也垂进水面，沾湿成更深的颜色，像九月的麦穗。

虽然狼打不过马，但也很少有马丝毫不畏惧狼。基尔伯特见她悠然自在地喝水，全然没有把自己放在眼中，不由得来了气。“喂，马！”他主动和她打招呼。如果她要对我亮蹄子，那我就朝她脆弱的肚子扑上去，他想，并不畏惧惹怒母马。褐色母马的舌头是粉色的，从容地往嘴里卷着水。她听到基尔伯特的声音，连眼睛都不眨一下，只把左侧的眼珠稍稍向后转，长条形的瞳孔像一张轻蔑的嘴巴。

“喂，马！”他又叫。用前爪在岸边刨了下地，顿时沾上一手的泥。他把脚掌伸到水里，拨得泥浆乱溅。浑浊的颗粒顺着溪流到母马那边，她打了个响鼻，抬起头来。

巨大的阴影顿时压在基尔伯特脸上，他突然紧张起来。先前他只是管中窥豹，现在则看清母马的全貌。她大约有骆驼那么高，相貌生得端正，肌肉匀称、线条分明。只可惜一头乱糟糟的鬃毛和残破的耳朵折损了她的威风。他缓慢地向后退，一步接一步。母马始终未动，直到他的鼻尖也要退出阴影时，她才开口说：“我有名字，我叫伊丽莎白。”

  * **2**




基尔伯特就这么和伊丽莎白相遇了。伊丽莎白是匹七岁的马，出生在更遥远的东方。“小时候我跟随马群向西迁徙，因为贪玩和大家走散了，只能孤身一人留在匈牙利。”她如此说道。她看起来比基尔伯特年长些，也更沉稳些——至少她没有像其他动物那样大惊小怪地问自己为何能听懂他们说的话，基尔伯特想，这就足以证明她的沉稳。或许是出于相同命运下的惺惺相惜，基尔伯特成了她忠实的伴侣。春季他们在广阔的草原上赛跑嬉闹，在腾飞的草籽和花粉中染上一身绿；夏季的夜里基尔伯特蜷成一团卧在伊丽莎白身旁，让她用大尾巴驱赶飞蚊；秋季他们浩浩荡荡地向南边出发，为伊丽莎白寻找一片足够过冬的草原；冬季他们在温暖潮湿的地中海停留，基尔伯特外出捕猎时不忘为她叼几个椰枣。

狼与马的友情是旁人难以理解的。基尔伯特在威尼斯时狡猾的浣熊就问他：“那匹马是你的朋友吗？你怎么会和草食动物做朋友呢？”他哥哥则问：“马为什么要和肉食者交往呀，就不怕一觉醒来被你咬伤了吗？”基尔伯特很生气，作势要咬他们，他们这才灰溜溜地逃到树干里去。基尔伯特很珍惜伊丽莎白，他珍惜这个从天而降的朋友。她说不清自己确切的出生地，就和自己一样。她不和马群混迹在一起，而是自由自在地在广大天地里奔跑，这点也和他相同。最重要的是，她从不像其他大型哺乳动物那样因一点风吹草动就胆战心惊。不论是春天的惊雷，夏天的青蛙雨，秋天自燃的草垛还是冬天的雪崩在她眼里都和基尔伯特的白皮毛、红眼睛一样普通。她简直像人类那么聪明，基尔伯特想。基尔伯特一直觉得人类很聪明。他们没有皮毛，但能用其他动物御寒；他们没有爪牙，但能驯化猎犬。基尔伯特这辈子见过许多犬，有的被一根绳拴在家门前，有的随主人在森林里打猎——通常这时候还伴有一匹驯服的马。基尔伯特对乖巧的犬类嗤之以鼻。他们好歹和狼算同源，为何就轻易向人类屈服了呢？每逢遇到猎人，基尔伯特都要戏弄他们一番。他知道人类喜欢他的皮毛，讽刺地，正好和狼群相反。人类喜欢稀有的东西。他在几杆枪之间左窜右窜，很快就让他们打空子弹。甚至有一次，他还让一个倒霉蛋被同伙误伤。血像春天的泉水般从额头上的小洞里冒出来，人类的哭声顿时连成一片，吓得鸟儿们举家飞天。基尔伯特第一次见到枪的威力。

他把这件事告诉伊丽莎白时，这匹充满智慧的母马也和往常般说：“喔，我知道啦。”这时她正伏在树荫下小憩。基尔伯特爬到她背上，小心翼翼地收着爪子，一下一下地舔她的鬃毛。这时他们已经相处半年，她的鬃毛愈发闪亮，简直像黄金。这要归功于基尔伯特两三天一次的舔舐，他用自己的舌头把可爱的小母马打理得清清爽爽。

“枪的威力可大啦，一枪下去那个人类就不会动了。但他还能哭哩！”基尔伯特说。他被雪山养育出的孤高在母马面前没了踪影。他喜欢围着她说个不停，像极了被拴在门前的，对自己把尾巴摇得飞快的大黄犬——噢，他不想这么作比。但事实上他与伊丽莎白说话时的确无法控制自己的尾巴，虽然它不如犬类的柔软，也像个被鸟站过的树枝似的，颤个不停。

“你不怕枪声吗？”伊丽莎白问，嘴里咀嚼着一根新鲜的嫩草。

“不怕。”基尔伯特说，然后又哈哈大笑，“其实是有一点怕，但是那猎人骑的马连睫毛都不动一下呢！狼怎么能怕？”

“哎呀，他们都经过训练的。你别和他们比。”伊丽莎白把草完全吃下去，牙齿被染得绿绿的。基尔伯特因此嘲笑她，被她吐了一脸的口水。他白白的脸也变得绿绿的。她忍俊不禁，眼里含着笑意道：“其实我也不怕呀。”

“你为什么不怕？你也经过训练吗？”基尔伯特来了兴趣。伊丽莎白从没和他说过自己的事。倒是他常常对伊丽莎白讲故事，从菲利克斯讲到哈特温，从流星讲到自己的母亲。在这时伊丽莎白把脖子低下来，顺滑的鬃毛披在一侧，像基尔伯特在北面见到的女人的头发。要是伊丽莎白是个人，那定然是个有金色长头发的美人，基尔伯特幻想着，不自觉又把尾巴晃起来。

“要是我说是，你会被吓到吗？”伊丽莎白眨眨眼。一阵风在这时候吹过来，扬起她的鬃毛。基尔伯特闻到风里夹带的草籽钻进他鼻腔，他不住地打喷嚏。

从那个春天的午后起，基尔伯特断断续续地听说了伊丽莎白所有的秘密。它们让他震惊不已。他原以为自己的身世是整个大陆上最离奇、最有趣的，没想到伊丽莎白的更奇幻，不，应该说是恐怖。先前伊丽莎白只告诉他自己和马群走散后停留在匈牙利平原。基尔伯特遇到她的地方也在匈牙利平原，他想当然地就以为伊丽莎白一直生活在那。但实际上，她的经历是像山路一样曲折的。

  * **3**




伊丽莎白在匈牙利平原安定下来不久，就让一个叫塞迪克的香料商人掳了去。那时她奋力挣扎，他便用砍刀和长棍打她，在她晕过去后为她套上辔头和马鞍。她不情不愿地被驯服了。商人来自遥远的东方，伊丽莎白告诉基尔伯特那里是亚洲，土耳其。

“那萨拉热窝也在土耳其吗？”基尔伯特问。

“并不是吧！但你是怎么知道萨拉热窝的呢？”

“噢，曾经有一头骆驼告诉我，骆驼走过萨拉热窝就会生病！”他一下下地点着脑袋。

“那也的确如此呢。”伊丽莎白思考了一会儿，“骆驼不善在西欧松软的泥地上行走，所以塞迪克才会想到用马。”

在塞迪克手下的生活并不愉快，很不愉快。伊丽莎白从未被人在身上放上过重物，也没受过鞭子的催促。沉重的木桶用一根扁担挑在她肚腹两侧，快把她的脊椎给压弯了。稚嫩的马蹄也很快磨破分叉，让她疼得走不动路。塞迪克不断鞭打她的腿和臀，把皮肤打得开裂，露出里面红红的肉。苍蝇一点也不怕浓郁的香味，聚集到她的伤口上兴高采烈地搓手。她用尾巴孜孜不倦地驱赶，才没让它们产下虫卵。

塞迪克的商队里有许多马，也有骆驼。她不像基尔伯特那样能听懂骆驼说话，只能和马交流。叫米哈伊尔的马和基尔伯特一样，有双红眼睛，流出的汗也是红色的，被塞迪克圈养在家中，从不用来负重和长途跋涉。“这匹马可贵啦！”塞迪克逢人便说，牵出米哈伊尔让他在地上跑一圈，为观众们献上血红的汗。相比之下，相貌平平的海格力斯和布兰科就凄惨得多。他们要驮上伊丽莎白两倍的货物，被折磨得膝盖都变了形，又粗又大。伊丽莎白则属于两者之间的。塞迪克认为她的眼睛和鬃毛很出众，但品种不值钱。这种差别对待让她在马厩里的地位尴尬起来。米哈伊尔不屑和她说话，海格力斯和布兰科的眼睛里仿佛都是怨念。好长一段时间里伊丽莎白都会做噩梦，梦到小时候被马群抛下的那一夜。

“要是能不负重该多好？我再也不想从科斯坦丁尼耶走到布达佩斯，再从布达佩斯走回科斯坦丁尼耶了！”伊丽莎白说，“当时我也是这么想的。马蹄分叉的时候继续赶路简直要了我的命！”

“那得多疼呀！可是，商人不给你打脚掌吗？我看猎人的马都打了脚掌呢。”基尔伯特歪着头问。

“打脚掌那是后来的事啦——”伊丽莎白叹气，继续往下说。转机是在她第五次到布达佩斯的时候出现的。那已经是她被塞迪克驯服的第二年了。那天她屁股上的鞭伤流了许多血。一位来买香料的客人心疼地看着，对她说了许多惋惜的话。“你对着马说话，马也听不到呀。”塞迪克嘲笑他说。“你怎么知道她听不到呢？你能听到，对吗？”客人凑近了些，把手放在她背上。最后一句话显然是对她说的。他的皮肤很白，眼睛温柔得像湖里的水，伊丽莎白不知怎的就向他低下了头。“多好看的鬃毛啊。”客人的眼睛里闪着光，像女人们见到了上好的珠宝。塞迪克很快从中看到商机，以极高的价格把伊丽莎白卖了出去。

“停。你听得懂人类说话？”基尔伯特问。

“是呀，马都能听懂人说话的。”伊丽莎白看他的表情仿佛在看一条脑容量极小的金鱼。

“可人却不知道马能听懂呢。”她又说。

接下来的事是，客人牵着缰绳把伊丽莎白带回家去。这位客人叫罗德里赫，是个维也纳的贵族。他走出集市不久就问伊丽莎白愿不愿意做他的马。伊丽莎白因逃脱了塞迪克的魔爪而开心不已，不假思索地跪下来，让贵族轻松地骑了上去。贵族看起来文弱却精通骑术，只靠双腿的力量就把伊丽莎白驾驭得服服帖帖——关于骑术的知识她曾听米哈伊尔讲过，当然，是对着其他马，她向来是被他们排斥的。米哈伊尔说厉害的养马人不用马鞭和缰绳就能控制马的行动，她想罗德里赫大概属于这一类。

能够摆脱沉重的劳逸这件事足以让伊丽莎白忘却依然被人控制的事实。在罗德里赫家马厩是用大理石和胡桃木进行打造的，每个食槽都由专人清洗。可伊丽莎白这时才知道，贵族是个真正的“养马人”。在他的庄园中养着不下三十匹马，无一例外都强壮又好看。每一匹马都被精心护理着，她也不例外。到庄园的第一天，就有下人为她修蹄钉掌。“别怕，小姑娘，很快就好啦！”他们把她摔在地上，四脚朝天地用粗麻绳捆起来，用锋利的小刀削她脚掌里的泥和旧指甲。这让她惊恐不已。哪匹马喜欢露着肚子示人呢？但她看到罗德里赫正背着手站在旁边，温柔地注视着她，说些赞颂她美丽外表的话。随着叮叮叮的敲打声，四个铁掌被打进她的马蹄上，的确一点也不疼，只是有些涨。她被放开了，仆人牵着她在原地走了一圈。她不习惯嵌入的异物，就像她走在石子路上似的。但看到罗德里赫的目光，她便昂首挺胸地行走起来。“她的步态真优雅啊，听说从未受过训练。好好培育她就能接替贝露琪参加马术比赛了。”她听见罗德里赫对仆人说。仆人点头哈腰地附和。

“贝露琪是谁？”基尔伯特问。

“贝露琪是罗德里赫家的一匹母马，在我到他家的不久前被卖给了另一个养马人。”伊丽莎白说。

“马术比赛是什么呢？”

“马术比赛就是……唉，总之是些人类喜欢的玩意儿。大概就像，有人会给狗染色，给狗修毛那样？”伊丽莎白试图解释。但基尔伯特还是睁大了眼睛。

“什么叫染色？”

“染色就是……啊，就是比如你是白色的，我把你变成红色。”

“怎么会有人做那种事呢？”基尔伯特突然想起自己在喀尔巴阡山的遭遇，他不说话了。

伊丽莎白作为一匹比赛用马被养在罗德里赫的庄园中。她吃上了精心调配的饲料，不再是腐败发臭的干草。每半年仆人都拆下她的铁掌，修修剪剪后打上一副新的。谢天谢地，她再也不用被摔到地上狼狈地修蹄了。自从得到罗德里赫的赏识后，她只需用两根圆木限制着，将蹄架上一个小台，就能让仆人完成工作。参加比赛时她的鬃毛被编成人类的小辫，一根根地垂着，用红白红的缎带扎着，还喷上香水。精心缝制的布片披在她背上，她快分不清自己到底是个姑娘还是匹马了。

在罗德里赫家的生活本该是安逸的，只要她好好地完成训练任务就能安度终身。但好景不长，她的幸运遭来了同类的妒忌。每每回到马厩她就像进入一片怒骂的海洋。叫佩特拉的马骂得最起劲，不但说她靠无用的鬃毛赢得主人的青睐，还拿她低劣的品种嘲讽。伊丽莎白起先能忍受，时间久了，她也烦躁起来。她不再能好好完成主人的指示了。在比赛上频频失误之后，她被罗德里赫冷落了，关进最破败的一格马房里。

“他冷落你你会不开心吗？”基尔伯特问。

“那时候会这样……就像，你在狼群里被冷落一样。”伊丽莎白垂着眼皮说。

“但是马没必要非让人养着呀！难道你不跟人在一起会饿死吗？”基尔伯特说着就发出了呼哧呼哧的喘气声，他激动起来。

“可那时候我怎么知道呢？我从小就让人类给抓去了！”伊丽莎白突然气愤地睁大眼睛，又要朝他吐口水。

伊丽莎白的饲料从营养均衡的谷物、豆类和青草变成了给其他马调配后剩余的边角料。她肌肉分明的身体一天天消瘦下去，无人梳理的鬃毛开始打结了。这间马房关着许多马，都是和她一样被冷落后软禁的。“罗德里赫不想杀我们，但也不想好好对我们。”一匹马对她说。她心灰意冷，因为她很认同。

就连马都要配数十名仆人照料，经营整个庄园要多少钱财呢？伊丽莎白开始思考这个问题时，枪炮已经轰开了庄园的大门。工人们拿着刀枪冲进来，把庄园里的贵族们纷纷赶了出去。伊丽莎白被关在马房中，透过一扇小小的窗往外看。人们边哭边大喊着逃跑，完全没了原来沉稳得体的样子。至于她的主人罗德里赫也不知去向了。她看到一匹匹的马儿被放出来，冲进人群当中——有人打开了她原先生活的马厩，她的同伴们都逃跑了。谁能来救救我呢，她这么想着时，一道光就突然从门缝里打了进来。一个牛仔打扮的人走向她，打开了束缚她的围栏。

“去找你的自由！”那人说。伊丽莎白被关得太久，几乎忘了怎么走路。她颤巍巍地走了两步，发现过久没更换的铁掌已经被长出的指甲顶起。牛仔显然也注意到了这点。他安抚伊丽莎白抬腿，从墙边拿来修蹄的小刀，几下就除去了她的铁掌，然后又修剪了一番马蹄。“到外面奔跑吧！以后就不需要修蹄了。野马的指甲都会在磨损和生长过程中平衡的。”他摸着伊丽莎白的鬃毛说。

伊丽莎白和其他马儿一起逃跑了。她从庄园跑出去，发觉外面熙熙攘攘的都是人。有士兵拿着步枪，还有工人在抗议。她使劲地奔跑，生怕跑慢了被谁抓回去。她一路跑到没有人的地方，跑到广阔的草原。久违的自由变得陌生。她在月光下快活地打着滚儿，几乎忘记这是什么感觉。

  * **4**




“所以那就是我遇见你的时候！”基尔伯特听完这段故事时时间已经又过去一年。在这一年他们游历了许多地方，边走边听伊丽莎白的身世。听完这些后他对伊丽莎白的感情愈发深厚。

“不是的……在这之后，我又落入人类的控制中。”伊丽莎白紧张地晃了晃脑袋，“还记得我曾说过我被训练过，听到枪声也不会害怕吗？”

“是呀！那你——”

伊丽莎白在这时从地上起来。天已经亮了。和基尔伯特在一起后她就养成了伏地睡觉的习惯。否则基尔伯特想她时，只能看到四条冷漠的马腿了。今年他们的目的地是喀尔巴阡山的另一端——伊丽莎白想见一见基尔伯特出生的地方。基尔伯特告诉她那里很冷，人们也不友善，经常用残忍的手段杀害猛兽，还开玩笑说像她这样可爱的小马也会成为人们的盘中餐。伊丽莎白听了笑个不停。两人笑作一团。

“从那逃走不久后我成了一位军官的坐骑。我已经被驯服过两次。这次当他一靠近我就下意识地低下了头。然后他便骑了上来。”伊丽莎白边缓步走着边说，“然后又是被套上辔头、鞍具，被打上铁掌。但这次我还被打上了耳标。”

她向一侧歪过脖子，露出残缺的那只耳朵给基尔伯特看：“在我彻底获得自由的时候，我让同伴咬去了耳标，所以弄伤了耳朵。”

“那你见过他用枪打人吗？”基尔伯特跟在她身边问。他们的身高差有快一米，因此并排走路时他要很大声才能让伊丽莎白听到他说话。

“没有。但他经常打靶。”伊丽莎白突然停下来。基尔伯特困惑地抬头。一滴冰凉的东西落在他鼻尖上。

“竟然下雨了。”伊丽莎白感叹，“明天又能喝好多水啦。”

基尔伯特停在原地，有什么东西隐隐约约阻止他继续前进，但伊丽莎白在此时已经走出很远一段距离。基尔伯特发出几声狼嚎，伊丽莎白像没听见似的往前走。于是他只得跟上去。哈特温的影子突然从他脑海中闪过，他感到一丝不安。

他们走在平原上，沿途几乎见不到人影，但却不时能看见野马。他们三两成群，嬉闹、饮水，彼此梳理毛发。伊丽莎白走过他们时总是远远地绕开。基尔伯特追到她跟前说：“不用怕，伊丽莎白，在我心里你和他们一样，都是自由的马。不，你比他们更自由！”

“我不过是一匹离群的马。”伊丽莎白笑着说，“而且我早早地进入了人类社会。你却真的一直在追逐自由。”

“你是自由的。”基尔伯特见她把脖子弯下来，他舔了舔她的嘴唇。

一只狼和一匹马继续上路了。基尔伯特到这时才发觉周围的景象是他所陌生的。他原本想带他去山的北面，如今却似乎到了东面。这是他不熟悉的地带。在这里小动物们也说着卷舌音很重的方言，他要辨别很久才能听明白。他努力回想哈特温与他说过的一切：爬树、游泳、捕食、制造陷阱……他熟练掌握每种技巧，但他仍然觉得不安。

“我们可能走错了路，伊丽莎白。”他终于对母马说。

伊丽莎白在这时也意识到了问题所在。她在土耳其时听说过涅瓦河口三角洲，这里的自然地貌都与描述相吻合。“俄罗斯人可比土耳其人凶残多啦！”布兰科跟她说过，还描述过他们屠杀熊和其他野兽的各种残忍方式。天渐渐地黑了。她的视力远不如基尔伯特好。她在夜幕里驻足回头，白狼在黑夜里亮得惹眼。

“我们在这里休息一晚，明天就回去吧。”伊丽莎白说。基尔伯特赞同她的提议。

  * **5**




当枪声撕裂沉寂时，基尔伯特本能地一跃而起，躲过了子弹。但枪又响了第二声、第三声，伊丽莎白用最快的速度从地上起身，拔腿向侧面跑去，还是让枪打中了。一颗子弹穿过她的后腿膝盖，她瞬间向地面砸去。

“伊丽莎白！”基尔伯特惊叫着往回跑。枪口在这时又对准他。一枚子弹擦着他的尾尖射进泥地。伊丽莎白喊他快跑。他说自己不能放伊丽莎白孤单地在这里。“没事的，基尔伯特！他想打的是你，只要你走了我就不会再受伤害。你的皮毛是他们喜爱的战利品！”

伊丽莎白用前蹄蹬在基尔伯特身上，把他踢出去好几米远。基尔伯特从不知道伊丽莎白的腿这样有力。他爬起来时听到装子弹的声音——他目睹过猎人这样做。他于是朝最亮的一块地跑去，像一跳白色鲢鱼跳出漆黑海面，在月亮下抖落一身银光。几声枪鸣后，基尔伯特跑进黑暗深处。

这一天月亮格外大。基尔伯特回来找伊丽莎白时她的血已经把周围的一块草地都染红了。基尔伯特不断用舌头舔舐她的伤口，但除了让更多血流出外无济于事。在他看来伊丽莎白伤得并不重。他见过被咬去一整条腿的狼，也见过断了尾巴还能游泳的鱼。但她庞大的身躯在地上起伏着，难以用伤腿作为着力点支撑自己起立了。倘若她还能走，他就能带她去找人类求援。但她只能躺在那，任蚊虫在身边飞着，任血在地上流着。

“伊丽莎白，站起来呀！”他跑到伊丽莎白的背后，用鼻子拱着她。她太重了，像一块巨石。无论他如何发力都没法挪动他。

“站起来，你快站起来。只要你能站起来就能好的。你在这儿躺着很快就会引来其他野兽。”基尔伯特着急得不知如何是好，在她背上又抓又咬，除了多弄出几道伤痕外没起到半点作用。

“别吵了，基尔伯特。这点伤不会让我死的。你一向很冷静，现在怎么急成了这样？”伊丽莎白努力转了转头，试图用三条腿让自己起身，但疼痛让她泄了力。她无奈地看着又圆又大的月亮，也不知该如何应对。她知道基尔伯特说的没错。对一匹马来说，如果摔倒了无法起身，那一定会慢慢死去。况且这里可能有熊，也可能有其他猎人。对俄罗斯猎人来说，一匹马等于一个月的饱餐。

基尔伯特从出生起第一次认识到自己的皮毛是多么可恶的东西，它不止为自己遭来厄运，还把灾难带到伊丽莎白身上。他凝视着月亮，不自觉地在原地转起圈。他该找人类求援吗？可是哪个人类会跟一只狼走呢？或许他可以对人类说话表明意图，但万一自己因此被抓捕怎么办？那样伊丽莎白得救的希望就更渺茫了。他趴下来，把下巴紧紧地贴在前爪上，尾巴紧贴身体颤抖着。我什么都做不了，他绝望地想，我害伊丽莎白受了伤，但我什么都无法为她做，我无法拯救她，我是一只失格的狼……伊丽莎白是一匹自由的马，她遭遇了许多不幸，她才刚开始享受她的自由，她不应该在这时候死去……

突然，一道亮光从天空划过。基尔伯特抬头，看到一颗燃烧的星星正向草地下坠。他顿时愣在那儿。他想起母亲的话，说他是奇迹般从天而降的孩子。他和哈特温也说过这个故事。“或许你也可以让流星将你变成另一个样子。”哈特温的声音忽然在耳畔响起。他震惊地起身，环顾四周，才发觉那是从自己胸口发出的声音。哈特温的心脏在自己身体里。

“让流星把你变成能拯救伊丽莎白的样子。”哈特温说。

基尔伯特快步跑向天边，边跑边默念着，流星啊，让我变成人吧，让我做一天的人也好，人能囚禁伊丽莎白，人也能杀死伊丽莎白，人还能给予伊丽莎白自由……让我变成人吧！他从未跑得这么快，四只脚掌都像烧起来了一般，像流星穿过大气层时烧起来了一般。他看着那颗明亮的星星越来越亮，越来越大，直到坠落在地平线——

他跑到一片焦痕的土坑边时，因猛地停下而向前摔去。他重重地摔进滚烫的土坑中，再爬起来时，已经变成了人类的模样。他长出了人类的手和脚，长出了一头雪一样白的短发，长出两只同样血红的眼睛，还穿上了一件和皮毛一样白的衣裳。他站起来，视野从未变的如此开阔。

一匹野马从他身边经过，好奇地看着这个从狼变成人的家伙。“喂，马！”他喊道，朝野马跑去。从他身上散发出的气息震慑了野马。“请驮我一程吧！我要去找人救助你的同类。”他对野马说着。野马听懂了，朝他低头。

  * **6**




深夜，冬妮娅被一阵急促的敲门声惊醒。她打开门，基尔伯特便急切地抓住她的手说起来。先是说什么朋友中了枪流了很多血啦，再是说躺在野地里寸步难行啦，当冬妮娅终于弄明白他所说的朋友是一匹两米高的马后，无奈地表示自己没有能力把失去行走能力的马带回家。基尔伯特的眼睛瞬间黯淡下去。冬妮娅看着这个绝望的、浑身脏兮兮的青年，顿生生出一股同情，于是招呼他进来家里。

“但或许用拖拉机可以？”冬妮娅说着基尔伯特听不懂的词，在屋里来回走着，想到什么后用力拍了下手，“我弟弟会开拖拉机。他应该很快就会回来了。你可以让他用拖拉机载马回来。”

伊丽莎白有救了！基尔伯特想着，按捺不住激动之情。他跟着冬妮娅在房间里来回走，像他作为狼的时候会转着圈走路那样。时间缓慢地流逝着。冬妮娅方才被从睡梦中喊起来，现在已经靠在椅子上睡了过去。基尔伯特焦虑地望着门口，坐立不安。

冬妮娅所说的弟弟终于回来了。叫伊万的男人刚从门洞里探进脑袋，基尔伯特就差点要冲上去——他闻得出他身上的气味，他就是刚才对自己开枪，误伤到伊丽莎白的猎人。基尔伯特不敢相信世界上会有这么巧的事，他几乎捏紧了拳头才克制自己要咬他的冲动。除了让伊万用拖拉机救援外没有别的可能了，基尔伯特想。这家农舍是他跑出数公里才找到的唯一一座房子。伊丽莎白已经流了许多血，无法再等下去。

他向伊万说明了自己的来意。铩羽而归的猎人听到他的描述后不满地皱起眉。他很快听明白基尔伯特所说的母马是谁，于是好奇地打量着这个向伤害他朋友的仇人求援的可怜人。基尔伯特上前握住他的手说：“求您了，救救她吧！她是一匹优秀的马，曾经参加过马术比赛，还受过军事训练……”

“可是再优秀的马被打中了腿也无法奔跑了呀。为什么不另找一匹呢？”伊万笑着问。

“伊丽莎白是世界上最好的马！不论她变成怎样她都是最好的。只要您愿意救她……您甚至可以留下她。”基尔伯特恳切地说，垂下的手在自己掌心里压出了数个血痕。

“可你用什么报答我呢？”

伊万盯着基尔伯特的眼睛。这双红色的眼睛突然让他想起几小时前月下的那头白狼。

  * **7**




伊丽莎白得救了。好心的农夫伊万和他的姐姐冬妮娅合力把这匹强壮的母马抬上拖拉机的车斗。基尔伯特抱紧伊丽莎白的脖子，在她耳边不断说着安抚的话。伊丽莎白伸出舌头舔着基尔伯特的脸。他把手指插在她鬃毛中，把它梳理得整整齐齐。“你会得救的。你会自由的。”基尔伯特拉着她的耳朵说。

冬妮娅用灵巧的手指为伊丽莎白取出子弹，又往其中填上秘传的药膏。伊万为伊丽莎白腾空了一间柴房，还拿来小暖灯加速她的康复。伊丽莎白没过几天就能站起来了。冬妮娅称赞她果然是匹好马，在阳光晴朗的日子还带她出门遛弯。基尔伯特就被拴在伊万的院子里，在主人出门打猎时作为得力助手相伴。

伊丽莎白虽然能自由行走，却因为伤了骨骼无法再奔跑了。她被养在家中，每日由冬妮娅陪伴着，夕阳下等待男主人和基尔伯特回家。冬妮娅为她唱俄罗斯的歌谣，把她的头发编成一条条的小辫。日子一天天过去。有一年春天伊万牵回家一匹母狼，灰黄色的，又瘦又丑。他把基尔伯特和母狼关在一起，希望他们能在秋天生出一窝小崽子。关他们的房间就在柴房隔壁。伊丽莎白在夜晚听到凄厉的狼嚎。第二天伊万去打扫房间时，惊讶地发现母狼变成了一张皮和一堆血淋淋的骨头，另有一地的狼毛。

“真是个英勇的小家伙啊。”伊万没有生气，反倒笑眯眯地揉了揉基尔伯特的脑袋。

当生活安定下来，时间就像飞一般快。春天，冬妮娅采来鲜花编成花环戴在伊丽莎白颈上；夏天，伊万带基尔伯特去湖边垂钓；秋天，金灿灿的玉米棒子被挂上房檐，像伊丽莎白的鬃毛那么金；冬天，最难捱的时候到了，基尔伯特努力向柴房移动着，把脖子上的铁链拉扯得笔直，想看一看伊丽莎白是否会被冻到。

在一个寒冷的冬夜，喝多了酒的伊万摔倒在路边。第二天一早冬妮娅与基尔伯特找到他时，他已经冻得和石头那样硬。“就快要过年了呀，可怜的万尼亚。”冬妮娅红着眼睛，却不敢流泪。在俄罗斯的冬天，眼泪一旦流出就会冻成冰珠。。基尔伯特在心里算时间，怎么算都算不明白，因为他记得伊丽莎白告诉过他在纽伦堡和维也纳昨天才是新年，但或许这也是俄罗斯人的不同之处呢？他感到冷，不停地摇着尾巴，努力让身体变热。但他突然发现自己老了，只是在隆冬奔跑就让自己气喘吁吁了，肺里像被霰弹枪穿透了那样疼痛——关于霰弹枪的话也是伊万告诉他的，伊万喝多了酒就会拉着他说胡话。

冬妮娅打算离开圣彼得堡了。她很舍不得伊丽莎白。放伊丽莎白走的那天，她抱着伊丽莎白说了好多话。“你真是我见过最温柔的母马啦！”她亲着伊丽莎白的嘴唇。在这时基尔伯特更虚弱了。他只能伏在一旁，懒洋洋地眯着眼睛听两人讲话了。对于一只狼来说，十五年的寿命已经很长啦！他想着，满足地笑了。

伊丽莎白被放走后循着记忆走回了布达佩斯。在那里，出乎意料地，她又见到了罗德里赫。近十年过去了，罗德里赫已经从养尊处优的庄园主变成了打领带穿衬衫的办公室职员。他一眼就认出了伊丽莎白，激动地跑上前拥住了她。“我的好莉兹呀，以前是我做得不好。以后我再也不会那样对你啦！你会是一只最自由的马的。”他向伊丽莎白保证。

伊丽莎白不想再被驯服了。但罗德里赫承诺自己永远不会站在主人的角度对待她，她于是也答应下来。这年她十七岁，还正当壮年哩！可惜她不能奔跑了——伊万给予的伤痛将伴随她一生，让她永远追不上其他马儿——但正好罗德里赫也不再热衷于马术比赛。罗德里赫不给伊丽莎白上马鞍和缰绳，只用眼神和触摸指导这只有灵性的马。他虽然远不如过去富裕，但也尽己所能给伊丽莎白造最好的马厩，吃最好的饲料。一天天地，她的毛发又变得油亮。除了走路时有些跛，她看起来无比健康。

基尔伯特没有和伊丽莎白一起离开。他告诉伊丽莎白自己已经习惯了圣彼得堡的生活。但伊丽莎白是知道真相的。因为在她刚回到罗德里赫家那天，天空就下起了流星雨。“那真是神的馈赠啊。”罗德里赫摸着她的脊背说。

**Ende**


End file.
